This study describes morphologic changes in saphenous veins used as aorto-coronary bypass conduits, and discussed the relative contribution of various factors to these changes. The 3 primary changes are: 1) medial fibrous replacement; 2) adventitial fibrous proliferation; and 3) intimal proliferation. The probable mechanisms how these changes come about were studied.